Contentment
by S.Horne
Summary: "I love you" Derek whispered into the dark room, stretching an arm out to pull his lover closer. Stiles sighed contentedly, his words slurring into each other as he spoke due to his exhaustion. "And we love you." / Stiles is very tired, and when he's tired he lets things slip! Mpreg, domestic fluff, and Sterek!


Wasn't going to post for a while cause I had nothing ready but apparently I've been on tumblr for 2 years today (well, yesterday), and decided to celebrate so *shrugs*, have some fluff!

Disclaimer: not my characters but please don't post my work anywhere without my permission.

Enjoy!

\- S

* * *

Stiles was asleep when Derek came home, curled up on the couch with a blanket tangled around his legs and the television playing as background noise. The elder smiled at the scene as he entered the living room, turning off the television before heading over to his husband. He started to straighten out the throw from his lover's body, chuckling fondly as he struggled to unravel the puzzle that Stiles had created. Finally he was free and Derek bent down to lift him, one arm under the younger's knees and the other curled around his shoulders. At the movement of being picked up Stiles roused, immediately registering his husband's embrace and relaxing into it.

"Mm, Der?"

"Yeah, it's me" Derek confirmed in a soft voice.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked.

"To bed" came the amused reply.

"M'kay." Stiles' breathing evened out again as he turned his head and pressed even closer to his husband, nuzzling into his neck. Derek smiled fondly and dropped a kiss to the younger's sleep-flattened hair. The elder carried Stiles easily up the stairs, placing him on his side of their larger bed before heading into the bathroom to get ready to join him.

Finally - _'eugh his day had been so long' -_ Derek was pulling back the covers from his bed and slipping in next to his husband. Stiles rolled over at the bed's movement, snuggling again the other man's side.

"I love you" Derek whispered into the dark room, stretching an arm out to pull his lover closer. Stiles sighed contentedly, his words slurring into each other as he spoke due to his exhaustion.

"And we love you."

Derek's eyes had begun to close, sleep pulling him under when ' _wait, we?!'_ He suddenly felt wide awake, his heart pounding with anticipation. He drew back his arm from where it had snuck behind Stiles, the younger man not stirring, and sat up. His breath caught in his throat as he thrummed with hope, shifting down the bed and pulling down the comforter to expose the other man's lithe upper body dressed only in a thin cotton t-shirt. They had been trying for **so** long, the two of them eager to expand their pack and love.

Derek gingerly lowered his body so that he could lay his head on Stiles' stomach. It was still flat but as he pressed his ear against it Derek could hear a very faint _thrump-thrump-thrump_ , perfectly harmonising with its carrier's. Derek couldn't believe it, his own heart practically beating out of his chest as he listened to his baby - **his** _baby_ _ **-**_ living and growing inside of his perfect husband.

It dawned on Derek that he hadn't smelt a change on his husband in the last couple of months. From what Derek remembered from his mother's pregnancies Stiles' natural scent would become even sweeter as he progressed with the pregnancy as the baby's innocent fragrance mixed with its parent's. Stiles must have been taking suppressants in order to keep his changing scent blocked to Derek so that he could reveal the surprise himself; knowing him it would be some elaborate and creative way to do it as well. Derek shook his head with a laugh, only Stiles could spill his own secret when he was overtired and completely unaware of what he'd done.

Derek's cheeks were starting to hurt with the strength of his beam and he could have happily laid with his ear to his baby's heartbeat and his husband's warmth all night long, but he pulled back so as not to give the game away to Stiles when they awoke that he knew. Pulling the comforter back over the younger and repositioning himself back to lying flat next to the other, Derek fell asleep with a smile on his face, feeling utterly content with every part of his life.

/

"Hey, Der?" Derek heard Stiles call down to him from upstairs as he sat hunched over the kitchen table working through a mountain of paperwork.

"Hm?" He called back absentmindedly, his attention still on the work in front of him.

"Can you do me a favour?"

Derek heard the uptick of Stiles' heart and anticipation began to run through him. He'd been waiting for the last couple of days for this, barely refraining from letting it slip that he knew; how Stiles had managed it for a couple of months was a complete mystery.

Speaking of Stiles; "yeah, sure." Derek could hardly keep the smile off his face as he did his best to reply nonchalantly, pretending to still be engrossed in his work as he heard the other man descending the stairs.

"Can you check the oven for me? I think I left something in there…"


End file.
